Mrs. Poppy Puff
Mrs. Poppy Puff is a main character in the series, as well as one in the original SpongeBob SquarePants series. She is an instructor who teaches students(including SpongeBob) at Mrs. Puff's Boating School. SpongeBob has failed his final driving exam countless times, often injuring Mrs. Puff and damaging the school in the process. Mrs. Puff hates teaching SpongeBob more than anything in her ocean world. SpongeBob, Mrs. Puff's longest-standing student, is the bane of her existence. His distracting personality, reckless driving and inability to improve torment her to no end. SpongeBob has failed his driving test countless times, often sending Mrs. Puff to the hospital and causing immense property damage in the process. On multiple occasions, she has been sent to jail as a result of his actions. To make matters worse, SpongeBob has failed to come to terms with the reality that he cannot learn to drive properly, largely due to his boundless optimism. Due to this, she and Squidward Tentacles are on very good terms for good or evil, since SpongeBob is also Squidward's bane of existence, so she has someone to relate to. However, in comparison to Squidward, she is much kinder to SpongeBob (probably stemming from their teacher/student relationship); for example, while Squidward usually tells SpongeBob face-to-face that he hates him, Mrs. Puff has at least tried to hide her fury. Also, she has even acted nice to SpongeBob on some occasions. Personality Mrs. Puff is very paranoid and has had a history of mental instability. At the beginning of the series, Mrs. Puff seemed to not be so optimistic towards SpongeBob and actually treated him like a close friend, save a few moments when SpongeBob crashed during the course. However, as the series has progressed, Mrs. Puff seems to have developed an intense hatred of him, and can even get a fit of mental instability by just looking at him. This could be because of the fact that SpongeBob becomes more troublesome as the series progresses, and has caused Mrs. Puff great trouble lately. Her thoughts and fear about SpongeBob cause her to think that she was giving SpongeBob a driving test even though they are not at school. This occasion happened in the SpongeBob Appearance Mrs. Puff is a yellow,tan-colored blowfish with blue fins for limbs. She has golden hair, and wears a blue shirt with gray ties, a blue hat, a red skirt, and red shoes. She is very large and plump, but not overweight, as her size is a trait of her species. Occupation Mrs. Puff's job is mostly teaching junior drivers. Her privately owned school contains a one-room school (most cases) and a training course, where the final tests for drivers take place. The school's way of education is similar to that of a regular driver's school and a small schoolhouse. Whenever Mrs. Puff was arrested for charges triggered by SpongeBob, the school is left abandoned until she returns. Other drivers especially Patrick are more capable of passing than SpongeBob, ausumingly leaving him to be the only enrolled student she isn't willing to teach. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:bikini bottomites Category:Medium Category:Dosen't like SpongeBob Category:Evil